Accidental falls from elevated windows (for instance, second-floor windows or higher) are a safety concern, especially with young children. For instance, a small child might open a window or go to an already-open window and lean out, lean against a screen, climb out, or the like. The small child could lose his/her balance or the screen could give way, and the child could fall out of the window. Depending on the height of the window above ground level, such a fall could result in injury and/or death. Certain building standards have been developed to require that windows include features to limit the amount that the windows can be opened. For instance, ASTM F2090 addresses window fall prevention devices with emergency escape (egress) release mechanisms.